Lost in the game of the Abyss
by midnightcrescent98
Summary: What happens when me and my friends are accidentaly teleported in the Abyss world. Self- insert. Beware of typos. Rated T, just to be safe  ON HIATUS
1. Prolugue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS AND NAMCO. **

**Prolugue**

Francis sighed, "Why drag me with you guys?"

"Look, it wasn't my idea! Those two THERE made me do it." Nichole stared at Bianca and Czarina who instantly turned their gaze away.

"Hey, Nichole! C'mon! I want to see you play the new game you bought!" said Czarina

"Alright! Aright! No need to be excited." Said Nichole who handed Francis another PS2 controller

Francis looked at Nichole puzzled "Huh? I thought the game was only available on 1p?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? It can also be 2p!" Nichole walked to her Ps2 and booted it up.

Bianca smiled "What game did you bought anyway?".

Francis and Nichole looked at each other and chorused "Tales of the Abyss"

Czarina's eyes widened "Hey! That was the anime you always told us about!"

Nichole nodded as she pressed the 'Start'' button. Francis smirked "I have finished this game so many times!"

Nichole scoffed "You're not the only one! C'mon! If I were you… press the start button so we could continue!"

Francis blinked "Oh! Right!" then he looked at the controller and pressed the 'Start' button

" Finally!" Bianca chimed in the back.

"oh! When did you bought this?" asked Czarina who grinned

"A month ago. Francis would sometimes go here and help me, anyway." Said nichole who selected an old saved file.

"There! Now… Let's wait." Nichole putted down her controller.

"Hey, Nichole. What are the words needed to activate Luke's hypperresonance?" asked Francis

Nichole thought for a minute "If I were correct… It was…"

Bianca laughed "Go think! I think the game is starting"

Nichole looked at the screen. "Hey! It's still loading!"

"Ahaha! Just joking! I fooled ya!" Bianca laughed more.

"Oh c'mon! Nichole! My question!" Francis shouted

Nichole inhaled "The words are…"

"**Foolish"**

"**Replica"  
"Luke"**

As soon Nichole said the words, The screen on the TV flashed. Nichole and the others felt something grabbed their feets and slowly pulled them in

Bianca screamed "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Nichole shouted back. Bianca grabbed Czarina who grabbed nichole who in turn, grabbed Francis as they entered the screen


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS EVEN NAMCO**

**Chapter I**

Bianca screamed and screamed non-stop. Nichole has to flinch because Czarina's grip is getting more tight. Czarina tried kicking the thing that was dragging them to the screen. But, the more Czarina kicked the faster they neared the screen. Bianca stopped screaming because she knew it was futile. No one heard her desperate screams. She looked at Nichole and Francis, who had terror written in their face. But, she can't help but notice a little smile on the side of their lips.

The thing that grabbed them in the feet continuously dragged them until they are infront of the TV. A sudden bright light erupted, Nichole and the others shielded their eyes using their hand and arms. They felt a strong gust of wind sucking them in

"What's happening?" Czarina screamed.

The light grew more intense.

Then suddenly everything went black. Everyone was floating in a dark abyss of nothing. Then a flash of multicolored light erupted surrounding them. Czarina and Bianca flinched they never expected what happened next.

The 'floating' feeling that they felt was exchanged by the feeling of falling.

Yet, Bianca screamed again, this time Czarina, Nichole and Francis joined in too.

The colored walls changed colors as they fell. When they stared down they could see nothing but darkness.

The multi-colored walls slowly faded away until everything was pitch dark.

Czarina yawned. "I feel sleepy…". Nichole and Francis looked at the other two who were falling asleep.

Nichole gently elbowed Francis and whispered to him "I thought you closed the portal!"

"I don't know! I was sure I closed it." Francis whispered back

"Are you sure? Then, why would it open up again?" Nichole thought for a minute and flinched "Unless…"

Francis looked at Nichole puzzled. Then it clicked "Unless, someone opened it again!"

Nichole nodded "Exactly! But…" Nichole looked at Czarina and Bhea who already fell asleep.

Francis sighed "This is like the first time…". Nichole nodded

Nichole giggled "C'mon, You don't want us to float around here any longer"

"Okay… uh… what's the word again? I forgot" Francis rubbed the back of his head

Nichole brought her hand up and massaged her temple "E. T. G."

Francis flinched as it clicked on his mind. "**Enter The Game!"**

As soon Francis said the words. Everything around them took forms of things. Nichole and Francis closed their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, everything was white. Cold wind blew to them. They were inside a cave.

Nichole looked around "Looks like we're on Mt. Roneal."

Francis sighed "So… How are we gonna explain this to those two?"

"That story… is a story for another time. For now, Let's wait for them to wake up." Nichole sat down

Francis smiled " ah… memories." Nichole analyzed Czarina and Bianca who were wearing brown cloaks. Francis was wearing a red cloak while Nichole was wearing a black cloak with a collar long enough to cover half of her face. Nichole sighed furiously

"My cloak is getting in my nerves. I can't almost see a thing!" Nichole shouted angrily

Francis laughed "Catch this." Francis threw a sword towards Nichole who catched it immediately before it hits Czarina

"Hey… I know this sword." Nichole took out the sword from its case. The sword was black with red ancient lines engraved with it. Francis nodded

"And also" Nichole held it upwards "This is also the sword I wanted when we went to Baticul…"

"Correct" Francis smirked. "Don't tell me, you…!". Francis scoffed "Yep… another correct."

"So you're the one who opened the portal..!" Nichole's eyes widened in shock.

"Looks like I forgot to close it properly" Francis scratched the back of his head

Nichole sighed "But, still… thank you for buying this."

"You're welcome. I bought that because I had a feel we will have another adventure through here"

Nichole was shocked "Then why didn't you tell me? I should have prepared!"

Francis laughed

"Hey! What's so funny?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the abyss nor my friends just myself.**

**Chapter 2**

Minutes have passed. The blizzard outside that began an hour ago had stopped. The Sun's rays were visible at the entrance of the cave. Czarina and Bianca were already beginning to wake up.

"Where…? What… happened?" Czarina mumbled

"My head is pounding…" Bianca sat up, clutching her head

"Still feeling drowsy?" Francis teased

"Shut up…!" Czarina tried to stand, her back sliding in the walls of the cavern for support

Nichole sighed. "The blizzard has already stopped. Can you two walk? Let's go down to Keterburg to rest. Hopefully, Francis still had the gald we had once."

Suddenly, sounds of howls erupted outside the cave. Francis and Nichole drew their swords.

"Prepare to attack. Czarina and Bianca, please step back. You might get hurt" Francis was positioning himself in front of Nichole

"Francis, I don't remember my spells that correctly. So if ever I can't cast it, I'm gonna join you in attacking with a sword!" Francis nodded and looked back at the entrance. A pack of wolves was in front of the cave. They were trapped. Nichole looked at Bianca and Czarina who were confused on what's happening. The wolves were obviously hungry as they quickly launched to attack. Francis dodged the some of the wolves and swung his sword to the nearest one.

Nichole had already been working to try and remember a spell. It took her a minute to remember a spell.

"Nichole! I could use a spell!" Francis shouted as he sliced a wolf before it could pounce on him

"I'm on it!" Nichole shot back as she started to cast. A fonic glyph appeared in front of her as she casted _**"O roar of the earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty dragon. Ground Dasher!" **_Suddenly sharp pillars of ground rose underneath the wolves. Many have been killed. The others dashed away as quickly as they could.

"Okay… just right now, I remembered every spell I knew." Nichole said.

"What the hell just happened?" Bianca shouted

"First! We were in some sort of dark abyss." Czarina continued "I woke up on this… this bizarre world! Then, now! Wolves attacked us! Next thing I knew, You are casting a spell while Francis attacks with a sword!" Czarina pointed to Nichole

"Would you mind explaining things?" Bianca and Czarina chorused together

Nichole looked at Francis then spoke: "That story is a story for another time. I promise I will explain EVERYTHING when we get back on our world."

"You promise?" Bianca stood up

"We promise" Nichole smiled

Francis flinched "WE?"

"You're gonna explain it with me! You know something here as well!" Nichole said

Francis sighed "Let's get out of here! I want to go rest on the inn in Keterburg. I doubt that the wolves will not return with reinforcement"

"C'mon, you don't want us to be attacked again, do you?" Nichole said as Czarina and Bianca followed Francis

"Francis! You lead! I'll cover the rear" Nichole shouted

"Fine! Just make sure you will be alert!" Francis teased

"I'm always alert! Now go on and lead us down!" Nichole was getting impatient

The trip down the mountain was very hard. Everyone keeps on sliding because of the foot-deep snow near the cliffs. Some monster attacked them but those monsters were very weak. There was an awkward silence in the group ever since, when they left the cave.

The climate around them was getting warmer as they continued to trek downhill.

"Are we there yet?" Bianca complained

"Almost… I think" Francis replied

"I just want to rest." Czarina sighed

"Tomorrow, we'll buy you weapons. SO you can defend yourselves" Francis jumped down a ledge and offered a hand to Czarina and Bianca

"We're gonna teach you the basics of fighting." Nichole said as she jumped down the ledge.

"Really? Is it going to be hard?" Czarina asked

"Well… It depends" Nichole looked up

"What do you mean by that?" Czarina shot a puzzled look at Nichole

"You'll see" Nichole smiled

"Look!" Francis pointed forward "A little more down and a little walking, we are almost at Keterburg"

"I can't wait to rest…" Bianca sighed as she slowed down to wait for Czarina

Nichole walked near the cliff and looked down. Piles of snow had gathered going up the cliff. Making it very easy to slide down

"Hey, Nichole! What are you doing?" Francis called out

"Don't think of jum-" Before Bianca could say everything. Nichole took a large piece of wood from a dead tree. The piece she took is very big enough for her to fit while sitting. Nichole stood on top of it and with one feet, she pushed herself down the cliff. Landing perfectly as she started to slide down the pile of snow. Francis, Bianca and Czarina just stared at Nichole who leaned on one side to another to slow down, pick up speed or dodge obstacles.

"That's so extreme..." Bianca whispered

"And that's so Nic." Czarina sighed

"So, what path we'll we take? Long one or short one?" Francis asked

"Short one?" Bianca looked puzzled

"The long one is walking. The short one is… doing what Nichole did. AKA sliding down." Czarina explained

"Oh…" Bianca rubbed the back of her head

"The question is, is it really safe?" Czarina took a peek at the cliff.

"It's easy to slide down. It's safe too if not for the trees and boulders" Francis said

"Can I and Czarina be together in one of those?" Bianca pointed two abandoned sleds

Francis sighed "Sure…" He then took a piece of wood, as large as he is then started to slide down the slope,

Czarina gulped "Are you ready?" . Bianca nodded. They both pushed themselves then started to slide down.

Nichole loosened her cloak to tuck away the long collar it had, and then tightened it again as she saw Francis, Czarina and Bianca neared the end of the slope.

Bianca and Czarina stood up then walked to Francis and Nichole who were waiting for them

"That was fun! Though a little scary…" Czarina grinned

"I agree with Czarina" Bianca laughed

"Keterburg is not far away from here." Francis looked at the sky. The sun was already setting

"Let's run. We might not get to Keterburg if we just walk" Nichole suggested

"You okay at that?" Francis looked at Bianca and Czarina who nodded

"Then c'mon!" Nichole started to run

"Hey! Wait up!" Czarina and Bianca ran

"Huh? Hey! Wait for me!" Francis almost tripped. Nichole laughed as she raced with the others

"At last!" Czarina shouted as she let herself plop down the bed

Nichole laughed "If I were you, I would sleep now. We have lots of training to do tomorrow."

Bianca sat down at the edge of her bed "So, what will be the weapon of your choice, Czarina?"

"Hm… Can it be a bow and arrows?" Czarina looked at Nichole who layed down in her separate bed

"Maybe, if not… I'm gonna teach you cast" Nichole closed her eyes

"Somehow… The this world… is kind of… familiar…" Czarina muttered

Nichole's eyes shot open "What do you mean… familiar?"

"I don't know, It's like I've seen this, somewhere." Czarina replied

Nichole was about to say something but Bianca cutted her off "I think that's just your imagination. There's no way you could be familiar HERE in this world." Bianca laughed

Czarina nodded "Your right… Okay, Good night then."

"Good night" Bianca whispered before lying down on her bed

"Good night!" Nichole sighed before she closed her eyes again and started to drift away from reality

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Done! I'm sorry if It's short. I'm currently working for the next chapter. I'm trying to get it updated by… Sunday? Perhaps?**

**Oh~! For those who reviewed, thanks. I'll post the OC's Description in either with the next chapter. **

**Though, I think I'm gonna be a bit slow on updating this. When I started this, there was a lot of plot bunnies! But as I progress, The plot bunnies seems to grow less! I hope I could update up to Chapter 4 by June. **

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

Rogue Soul Alchemist: Thanks :) I really appreciate it. I was thinking on abandoning this BUT when I read your review I had the urge to continue this :). So then I will.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: REPEAT THE DISCLAIMER FROM THE LAST CHAPTER**

When morning came in Keterburg. Bianca was the first one to wake up, next was Czarina to be followed by Nichole.

The three girls stared at each other before symmetrically shouting; "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU HAIR?"

The trio quickly rushed to the bathroom, examining their hair. Bianca's hair was Violet; Czarina's was pink while Nichole was brown with little hints of red in the tips of her hair.

"My…my hair! H-how did?" Bianca stuttered

"Nichole! D-did you know about this?" Czarina asked, still eyeing her pink hair

"T-this never happened to us before…!" Nichole shouted still a little shaken

Bianca looked at Nichole "Wait…what do you mean… before?" Bianca and Czarina eyed Nichole suspiciously.

"I-uh… You see… Me and Fran-" before Nichole could finish her sentence, the door slammed open and an orange haired boy rushed in shouting: "Nichole! Czarina! Bianca…!"

Bianca and Czarina screamed Nichole stared at boy for a minute before shouting: "FRANCIS! Do you know it's rude to just… just barge in a girl's room without permission?"

Bianca and Czarina looked at each other "Francis?"

Francis rolled his eyes "Who else would know you in this world? Of course, me! Anyway, I see it happened to you too…"

"C-Can we discuss this in the bedroom? Because discussing it here…is you know… uncomfortable." Czarina piped in as she made her way to the bedroom, followed by the badly shaken Bianca

"I think it's time for them to know a little bit about our secret. It's gonna be hard for them to cope up if we keep our secret fully." Nichole said

"Yeah, and also that we are the only one who knows the plot of the story. We need to tell it to them, just in case us, you know… got parted ways and is able to meet up with Luke and the others." Francis replied

"So… how are we gonna tell them..?" Nichole asked as she looked at Czarina who was desperately trying to calm the stuttering Bianca.

"Well, I sure hope they'll understand! Anyway, those two will bombard us with questions. I suggest you get ready." Francis smirked as he went to the two girls sitting on the bed, Nichole sighed as she followed Francis

~Nichole PoV~

I let myself plop down my bed as I stared back at the two girls who never seem to stop staring at me and Francis.

Czarina coughed "Any minute now…"

"We demand an explanation, right this instant." Bianca shouted, Francis who was sitting beside me cleared his throat, as if a cue for me to start.

I glared at him threatingly but gave up and averted my eyes to the furious girls in front of me.

"You see, in our world there are disturbances that makes ordinary gadgets to portal. It only occurs in game gadgets like a PS2 for example, you're very unfortunate if you get sucked in alone. Anyway, in order to get back to our world, you need to follow the plot or change it. But, the ending must NOT change." My shoulders slumped as I ended

"This happened to us a year ago." Francis added

"What game were you sucked in?" Bianca asked, her tone seeming to calm

I and Francis looked at each other before symmetrically saying: "Final Fantasy 13"

"Judging by your expressions, your experience was bad." Czarina looked at me

"Oh…you don't know anything..." Francis sighed

Bianca smirked "And why was it bad or was it good?" Czarina smiled as well

"GOOD? Yeah! It was so fun! First, you wake up in a battlefield, being surrounded by monsters and falling down a god-damn-long-cursed-no good flight of stairs!" Francis said sarcastically, I bursted out laughing on the memory.

"Anyway, how did you know all of this?" Bianca asked, tilting her head on the side like a child

"That's a secret. But, don't worry, we'll tell you another time." I smiled as Bianca gave me a pouty face.

"AND, we were sucked in here a week ago. We woke up, in the same place YOU woke up." I added reading the confused face of Bianca

"Anyway, shall we, you know… decide what weapon you'll use?" Francis inquired, I nodded

"Hmm… I want to use a sword! Um… maybe?" Czarina smiled apologetically

"Hm… I think I want to try out archery." Bianca said

"Then, how about we go to the weapon shop here in Keterburg?" I suggested

"Alright then, oh! I got a lot of money when I went out and fought some monsters and sold the spoils." Francis smirked, I glared at him angrily

"Francis, we both agreed last time that you WONT go out and fight monsters at night."

"What? If I haven't done that, we shouldn't have enough money to buy supplies and weapons." Francis shouted

I stared at him for a minute before saying: "Right…" I grabbed the sword; Francis gave me an apologetic smile, before dragging me downstairs with Bianca and Czarina in tow.

Before long, Francis has completely dragged us to the weapon store before suddenly taking off to the clothing store to replace he's ripped coat. He gave me 15,000 gald. Now, I was wondering: "How the hell did he get THIS much money, anyway?"

The two beside me was having a headache in what weapon they'll use, I silently chuckled because of their faces.

"So you have you decided anything yet?" I asked as I went near the counter to look at the swords with pretty carvings that hung on the wall.

"I've decided I'll take on a sword!" Czarina smiled

"I'll take a bow and arrows." Bianca said as she looked at the wall together with me

In the corner of me eye, I spotted something shiny, I turned around only to see a silver, brand-new gunblade. The clerk went to me and followed my gaze.

"You want that gunblade? It's new, if you buy it, I will give you a book about how to learn contamination effect. Also, there is a free silver bow with arrows for only for 9,000 gald." The clerk said

"Can I see the silver bow?" I asked, the clerk went to a cabinet and took out a Silver bow with blue jewel in the tips. Bianca quickly went to me and said "I want that one!"

"Alright, I'll take it and the gunblade." I said as I looked at Czarina who was staring at a sword with green carvings that hung on the wall. I took out 9,000 gald and handed it to the clerk as he handed me the weapons.

"Thank you, is there anything else?" The clerk asked

"Yes, I'm just waiting for my compa-" before I could finish, Czarina shouted "Hey! Nichole! I want this sword."

I chuckled, "How much is that sword?"

The clerk went to the sword and handed Czarina the sword. "That'll be 5,000"

I took out 4,000 gald and handed the clerk the money as he bowed as thanks as we went out the door.

"I used to take on Archery when I was kid." Bianca said as she stared at the bow.

"Well, then… who wants to try and fight of some monsters?" I said, the two girls looked at each other before nodding happily.

"I'm gonna go and test this gunblade." I said, as pulled out the shining gunblade and head out the town.

"I hope you're ready…" I said as I double checked the things we had, 10 apple gel, 3 life bottles and 10 orange gels. Yep, if we ever get in trouble, we could always run back to the town.

Not long, we spotted 3 big wolves. As soon it saw us, they ran to us

"Hey, you two. Stay focused! Here they come!" I shouted, I could hear Czarina unsheathe her sword and Bianca ready her arrows

The wolves charges with full might, I dodge it and slashed it in the side, blood leaked out the side as it yelp. As I focused on the wolf, I tried to steal some glances in the two. As I fear that this battle might be a little hard on them. I cannot entirely block the wolf so I kept on dodging it. I kicked it back just in time as I dodge its sharp claws. I quickly looked at Bianca and Czarina, who was professionally keeping the two wolves at bay. When, the wolf charged at me, I quickly pulled the trigger and shot it in the head. The wolf plopped down the ground as the snow around it turned red. I quickly took the chance to engage the battle Czarina and Bianca was fighting. Before I could join the two motioned me to stop as Bianca shouted: "Nichole! Don't worry. Sit back and watch! We'll take them down!"

I nodded and stepped back, I prepared myself just in case they are in trouble.

I closely observe them, Czarina was blocking flawlessly from the sharp claws of the wolf. After guarding, she will kick them back and slash it before it can claw her. Bianca was quickly firing arrows towards the wolf. The wolf barely got a chance to go near her. My jaw dropped, it was like they were fighting like professionals than a beginner. I was quite surprised; they took down the wolves after a couple of minutes. The three wolves lay dead in the snow.

I ran to them "That was amazing!" I smiled

"Really? Though it was kind of hard since their thick fur was in the way." Czarina said

"You really become observant! And Bianca that was a very amazing firing you showed me." I praised

Bianca and Czarina smiled as we went back to the town

We quickly went to our rooms since it was getting a bit colder. In our room, while Czarina and Bianca talks about their combat experience early on, I was wracking my brain on how we will catch up with Luke's so that we could go home.

I jumped when the door slammed open. "Nichole!"

I grunted "This is becoming a habit of yours Francis. How many times do you plan on slamming the door open?"

"Nichole! Have you figured out a way to meet up with Luke?" Francis ran to me

I stood up and went to him "I don't know. But, I have a little theory." I smiled

"Then whatever it is, can I hear it?" Francis cocked his eyebrow, I sighed

"Remember the time when Tear and Luke was teleported to Tataroo Valley by Hyperresonance?"

"Yeah and what about it?" Francis tilted his head in the side,

I face palmed myself "Don't you get it? If we can trigger a hyperresonance that can teleport us, we can catch up with them!"

"That's great! But there is one problem… How can we trigger a hyperresonance?" Francis asked

"That… is what I don't know. But, this maybe our only hope. If we don't catch up with them, we can never return. If we wait, even if we make it to the climax of the plot, but the characters doesn't trust us. We can never go back! It's gonna be back to square one!" I said**  
**"But, When I played the game. It said that the only way to trigger one is that two seven fonist to use the same ability." Francis sighed

"But, I don't get it! Same ability? What ability?" I sighed

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we go and attack each other?" Francis smiled

"What? Are you insane?" I shouted, in the corner of my eye, I could see Czarina and Bianca staring at us, confused.

"Tear and Luke, triggered a hyperresonance when they attacked each other." Francis said

"But, if they triggered it. Then why when Luke and Asch didn't trigger any when they attacked each other." I was getting on something but I can't quite catch it. There is this one idea in the back my head but I can't grasp it.

"Wait, Francis. I think I'm getting on something." I said, I thought everything over. An awkward silence fell upon the room. I replayed the moment when Tear broke to the Fabre household.

Then something clicked, "AH! I KNOW!" I shouted, Francis jumped as he quickly held his chest. I chuckled; Francis gave me a dirty look. His reaction was so priceless. I bursted out laughing.

"THAT WAS PRICELESS!" I laughed, I clutched my sides, I can't breathe from laughing too much.

"That was not funny..." Francis growled, Realizing his serious tone, I cleared my throat.

"Anyway, I think it was their emotions that triggered the hyperresonance." I said

"Why's that?" Francis asked, still not losing his serious tone

I yanked my hair furiously "When Tear was about to attack Van. Luke blocked her attack, right? Luke was trying to protect Van, while Tear was desperately trying to kill Van. Their emotions conflicted with each other!"

"You have a point there. Wanna try it?" Francis smiled

"Alright, since it's still afternoon. Let's go out and test in out." I said

Francis turned around to face the two girls still staring at us, "You know, don't stare at me like that. It's freaking me out."

At once, Bianca and Czarina shook their heads and gave Francis an apologetic smile. I chuckled still remembering, Francis's expression when I suddenly shouted.

Francis made his way down the inn manager to pay the room as I explained the plot of the game. Surprisingly, they quickly noted everything I said even the wrong word I accidentally spoke. When everything is done, we stopped at the clothing store to exchange our cloaks to jackets. Our cloaks was kind of frustrating, since it's too long that we always trip. Before we left, when we decided to take a bath. I saw something in my left wrist. It was a faded I'cie mark. I felt happy since I'm not on a time limit, I can use spells whenever I want. An I'cie mark or brand is from our adventure during when we were teleported to the world of Cocoon. A normal one has a time limit. If you don't fulfill your goal then you'll be turned to a Cie'th, in other words, a monster. Faded ones, means you have no more goals, you can use magic anytime you want. It was an advantage to me. I wrapped the mark with a bandana; I don't want to Jade see this. Who knows what things he will do?

We left the town, walking a bit farther, just in case. The town was already kilometers away. We stopped when we thought it safe.

"So, how are we gonna trigger it?" Francis asked, I smirked

"You know, before that. I just wanna ask… why did you jump on a simple shout like that?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't? I mean, you're thinking so deeply then in a flash, someone screams! Who wouldn't jump?" Francis shouted

"Well, I didn't see Czarina and Bianca jump. You are the only one." I said

"Well, because those two are talking, they are busy to even notice you shout!" Francis retorted

"Really, are you really a man?" I asked

"Of course I am!" Francis shouted, his tone is angry

"Prove it!" I unsheathed my sword; he followed "Sure!"

After a minute of silence, our swords clashed with each other, the moment our swords clashed a golden glow emitted from our body. I smirked "Francis, I didn't mean what I said. That's only to trigger it."

Francis serious face was replaced by an impressed smile "Nichole! You're a genius!"

I looked at Czarina and Bianca "Quick! Go near us!"

Czarina and Bianca nodded and ran to us. In a blink of an eye, everything grew bright. Before I knew it, I fell unconscious. Something washed over my body, like water. My body relaxed and I felt like someone touched my arm and pulled me somewhere as I drift away from reality.

I felt someone roughly shook me, I opened my eyes. I looked around, Trees and plants were everywhere. I looked up and saw someone with long red hair and piercing green eyes. The moment I looked at his eyes, I realized who it was. I quickly stood up; right in front of me was Asch the Bloody. I looked around and I saw I was surrounded by Oracle Knights.

"Who are you? State your name!" Asch shouted, I was nervous now because I was surrounded and his voice is not helping.

"Are you gonna answer or not?" He shouted, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. I gulped

"I-I'm Nichole." I stuttered, He stared at me. The next words he spoke sent me grabbing my sword.

"Kill her, she have no use."

The oracle knights surrounding me unsheathed their swords and charged at me. I blocked and dodged their swords but they were too many. When stepped back a few times, I took the opportunity to cast a spell. I won't use any fonic artes because I will use the power I gained in my I'cie brand

"**THUNDAGA!"**

At once, a dozens of thunders fell from the sky, electrocuting the knights. I used the opportunity to ran away. I could hear Asch shouting "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! CAPTURE HER! NOW!"

The path became harder for me. It was so hot. I took off my jacket and burned it with a fire spell and threw the ashes to the ground. I continued to run; I looked back just in case anyone was following me. I sighed in relief, no one was. But before I could turn my head to look ahead, I bump into something. Knocking me to the ground, I rubbed the sore spot in my forehead. I looked up only to see a man, wearing blue clothes, two red orbs staring at me. I stopped a gasp, It was my favorite character: Colonel Jade Curtiss.I stood up

"Now, what's this? One of their friends?" Jade said, but before I could retort something back, it was replaced by a gasp because; he swept me off my feet and slung me on his back

"You're under arrest." Jade whispered, I was blushing furiously. I started kicking his back demanding to get me off.

Before, I knew it. A soldier appeared and placed hand-cuffs on my hand

"Wha-? I haven't done anything!" I shouted

"Anything you say or do will be counted in the final judgment" Jade simply replied

After that, I shut my mouth. This will be bad.

**Yo! I'm sorry it took so long. Something came up. Ehehehehe :)**

**This time, I made it long. Just a little bonus :)**

**Man, When I was writing the scene when Francis jumped. I was laughing like a crazy. It's way too funny for me. Sorry if there are any typos. I didn't bother to read it all, I'm on a time limit.**

**Also, I kinda included a Final fantasy 13 here. Like the I'cie and Cie'th. But, It's only for a while.**

**I'm working on the next chapter. 'Till next time :)**

**Please Review, Also of all the chapters I wrote, this one is the longest! Five pages that almost be 6 pages. I need to take a break, for my eyes. Tomorrow I'll plan things through. I was planning on re-writing it. But… maybe I should finish this BEFORE I re-write it. ADIOS! **


	5. Chapter 5

I grunted as I punched the wall, ignoring the pain that snaked up my arm. This day is getting on my nerves. First, waking up only to be surrounded by knights and a red-headed bastard that ordered to kill me, next, being picked up by Jade Curtiss who locked me up in this friggin cell in the Tartarus.

The lock seems old that I can shot it with my gunblade, but that would make me more suspicious. I furiously sighed before I plopped down the bed and grabbed the book about the gunblade. At least, this will get me distracted for a while. I already know that the bullets are made of fonons so I don't need any more bullets. The guard that placed me in the cell said that I will be interrogated later, AKA 4 more hours. I have nothing to do but master the "contamination effect". It may come in handy; the guard that was guarding me was sleeping.

"I wonder where Bianca, Czarina and Francis were. I need to find them as soon as possible." I thought

Two hours have passed, I have completely mastered it, but, I can't help but notice a little tingling sensation in my hand whenever I materialize my gunblade. But, I decided to ignore it. I lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling. For a cell, the room was well-lit and clean. I quickly stood up when I heard the cell's door opened. I sat up; a guard went in and went to me. I was completely pissed because of Asch. Ordering to kill me without any reason. What did I do to him?

"Miss, hand all your weapons." The guard said, his tone so irritating

I grunted and handed him my sword, trying my best not to kick him in the shin.

"Why do you have to lock me up? I haven't done anything!" I whined

"Anything you-" But Before he could finish I interrupted him "I know, I know!"

With that he placed handcuffs on me and escorted me to a room upstairs. I was trying my best to control my temper. The soldier opened the door for me. Inside, Jade was sitting in front of the desk, reading something. Not far from it, Luke and Tear was sitting on a couch.

"Great, just great… The spoiled version of Luke." I thought, I wonder how much hour can I last without snapping on Luke. I'm not good at handling people who whines a lot AND spolied

"Who's the kid?" Luke asked eyeing me, Tear just rolled her eyes

"Shut up! I am not a kid" I hissed to him, He grunted. I almost snapped fully.

"Now, Miss. Kindly come closer and sit." Jade said, pointing to the chair next to the blonde man. I sighed and did what he asked me.

Jade smirked, "Now, then. I will start the interrogation." Jade placed the piles of paper in the side. He stared at me; I thought he was making me nervous. But, I'm already immune at stares like that, thanks to my friend. But, somehow, when I stare at his crimson eyes, it sent shivers up my spine.

"Now, then… Are you the other one who did a hyperresonance?"

"Is triggering a hyperresonance illegal?" I retorted

"If you came from Kimalasca. That would be illegal border crossing." Jade simply replied still staring at me.

"Well, we came from Keterburg actually." I said

"We? So you have more companions?" Jade cocked his eyebrow, I instantly regretted my choice of words.

_Oh, Shit…I'm so dead._

"I-uh…" I stuttered, I really regret saying the word '_we'_

"Are you gonna answer or not?" Jade squinted, I gulped.

"Yeah, I have companions. But, I don't know where they are, right now. I just woke up in Cheagle woods." I replied, hoping that it won't have any flaws. I was planning to make a transparent lie… which is I am not good. When I was in the cell or in the room I was locked. I was too focused on the contamination effect and too furious to think.

"But, why were you running away?" Jade closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses

"When I woke up, I was surrounded by Oracle knights. A long red-haired man that was wearing an Oracle uniform, ordered to kill me. I had to put up a fight and run away." I simply replied, I had no choice. Jade had won this time.

Jade made a 'hmm' sound before he leaned closer to me and asked "What's your name?" I flushed

I thought about it, I don't know whether I would give my real name to Jade or not.

"My name is Nichole." I said, I need to think of a surname, fast!

"And your surname?" Jade asked, I thought about it for a minute

"Well..?" Jade cocked his eyebrow

"Strife." I said "Nichole Strife." I was thinking of Fair as in Zack Fair from Final Fantasy, but, Strife is much cooler.

"Where are you from?" Jade averted his eyes away from me as he pulled out a pen and a paper and started to write down.

"Keterburg." I simply replied, I don't know what to say. I mean, I haven't expected this.

"Really? Now then… your age? And birth date? Who are your companions" Jade asked

"I'm 14 and I was born on Sylphday, Gnome-Decan 27, ND 2004. My companions were Francis, Bianca and Czarina" I said, the date is what I created when me and my best friend, calculated our birthdays when we got curious on what date will our birthdays be in Auldrant.

"Well then, Advance happy birthday." Jade smiled, he then stood up and removed my hand-cuffs

"er…what?" I whispered, bewildered.

"You don't have any charges anyway, May, I ask where shall I drop you off?"

"Um… If you don't mind, Can I stick out a little bit more? Just, until I find my companions?" I asked, I began to breathe more freely. "I know how to fight."

Jade pushed his glasses as he went a cabinet and took something out. I gasped, it was my sword. He walked to me and gave it to me.

"Alright, then. I assume that this is yours?"

"Yes, thank you." I pulled the sword out its black shiny case; the sword shined even it was all black. I quickly placed it back to its case.

The door slammed open, a soldier appeared and shouted "Colonel! Ligers are dropping off Griffins in the deck! Please hur-"before the soldier could finish, 3 ligers appeared and pounced on him.

Luke and Tear stood up drawing their weapons, two ligers kept Tear and Luke busy, while the other one charged at me. Instead of using my sword, I materialized my gunblade and shot it twice in the head. The liger fell dead on the floor. It surprised me that the gunblade fired fast. Jade ran out the room but stopped half-way, he motioned us to follow him, Before Tear and Luke processed this. I was already outside the door following Jade, waiting for them, "What are you staring at? C'mon!" I shouted my gunblade still in hand. Tear ran to me followed by Luke.

I sighed, I didn't know Jade could run this fast, But something is off… In the game, a soldier didn't barge in the room. Did things change because we entered the game?

I shook my head from my thoughts and focused on the ligers that charged at us.

"ARGH! They are way too many!" Luke hissed as he slashed a liger on the side. I can't do any magic or spells, the hallway is way too narrow. I might damage the Tartarus if I cast anything. I can't doge fully because of the narrow space. So, looks like I have to stick in blocking and counters.

While I was fighting a memory popped in my head. A memory when me and Francis when we were kids, we would go to the backyard of Czarina's house having a sword fight with thick wooden sticks. Czarina, Bianca and my other friends was cheering to us, some to Francis, some to me.I smiled at the memory, that's where I and Francis learned how to fight. How, I miss those times. When me and Francis would pretend we are warriors and battle until it was night. In the end, it was always a draw.

Every time we advance, ligers kept on appearing. I looked at Jade who was looking angry. Luke was whining and whining as he fought the ligers off. He was slowly pissing me off; he continued to whine more, which made snap

"I SWEAR LUKE! IF YOU WHINE ONE MORE TIME! I'M GONNA THROW MY SWORD TO YOUR HEAD!" I shouted, In the corner of my eye, I could see Jade chuckling because of my outburst

"What's your problem?" he shot me an angry look

"A certain red-head who doesn't stop whining!" I retorted, Luke opened his mouth for a retort but the words were lost when a panicking Anise tackled him to the ground.

"Anise! Get off me!" Luke shouted as he tried to push away Anise. Only to have Anise cling more tightly to his left arm.

"LUKE! You've got to help me! They got Ion!" Anise cried, I tried to act as if I'm panicking even I know what will happen next. Tear was about to open her mouth to say something but before she could, Luke ran off screaming on top of his lungs "I'M GOING TO GET OUT HERE! I WILL DIE HERE!"

I nearly laughed at Luke's face, but stopped it when I remembered what will happen next. Tear followed him "Wait! Luke!"

After a second, Jade followed, next was me and Anise. I kept quiet; I can feel fatigue slowly building up inside my body. I haven't run this much in OUR world. Well, maybe, I may get used to it and use it as an advantage when the time comes. Like for example, if Francis plays a prank on me, I can catch him. We always do that. It was like our daily routine every time we see each other.

I sighed "Luke's so rash."

"Ion… please be okay…" I heard Anise mutter to herself.

I tried to be alert because the hallway was surprisingly empty. Suddenly, Jade stopped; I almost bumped to him if I haven't snapped out my thoughts. I stepped sideways to see what's going on. It was a dead end.

"Dammit! I have to get out here!" I heard Luke shout.

"No, you will not get out of here." A voice said, a man stepped out the shadows. He was very tall, he has black hair and beard and he was holding a big scythe. I felt the hairs on my back stood up. He's so tall, not like in the game. I feel like he could step on me anytime.

"_This is it… Now, where's Meiu when I need him?"_

**Hello! Another chapter done! YAY! :D I'm sorry for the late update! School is here again, and I am not allowed to use the computer (except if I have a project) for all the readers, Thank you for reading, also for my silent readers! I'm gonna warn you… I may not be able to update for a while. I have a lot of schoolwork. Blame my school! X3**

2000=18 (Asch age)

If I am gonna be 14… 2000+4= 2004, 6 years older than Luke (7) yep! I'm good. I've got no idea on when did I get so intelligent on performing formulas in math. LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I haven't updated for a while! :D Sorry 'bout that. I posted another story. I had a Writer's block. But, hey! I'm back. Though, It's um… a little short. I hope you don't mind.. heehee. **

**On with the story!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Where's Mieu when I need him?" I thought. Jade and the others were beginning to fight Largo. I was at the back supporting them. I was about to shout Mieu when I heard something on my back

"Mieu… What's going on?"

I turned around and saw Mieu who was groggily rubbing his eyes with his left paw. It was so cute.

I was about to glomp him when I heard Luke grunt; I turned around exactly as he hit the wall hard.

I flinched at that; That's got to hurt. I quickly looked at Mieu who was confused.

"MIEU! HIT THE FONSTONE IN THE CEILING IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR MASTER TO DIE!" I yelled, At once, Mieu perked up and cried "Mieu! Mieu!" as he let out a fireball aimed in the ceiling. The ceiling crumbled down.

"Anise! Go look for Ion!" Tear shouted, At once, Anise ran.

"ARGH!" Largo hissed as he shielded his eyes from the light, Jade summoned his spear and used the opportunity to plunge the spear in Largo's chest. I saw Largo cough up blood. I felt my knees grow weak. I hate gores. It always makes me sick and makes my body feel like jelly; I got a phobia.

I flinched when someone placed an a hand in my shoulder

"You okay?" I looked at the corner of my eye; It was Tear.

"Y-yeah, don't worry. I just can't take in... The blood. I got a phobia." I said, Tear patted my shoulder "Don't worry. You can just look away. I understand." I said, I looked at Jade and Largo. Then I gasped when Largo took out a box. "JADE! LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late, A bright light emitted from the box. When the light faded away; Largo was on the ground, On Jade's arm was a red symbol, a Fonic seal.

"Nichole, come one. Let's get out here." Tear said as she ran towards the colonel. I glanced at Luke who was shaking terribly. _Poor guy. _

"Luke, come on" I said to him before I jogged and followed Tear and Jade. The hallway was eerily silent. No guards or monsters or anything. It's just empty. I got my guard up just in case.

We continued on until we reached the deck. Bodies laid everywhere; people and monsters. I felt like I was going to puke. In the game, no blood was scene. Here, It's quite the opposite.

I glanced on my side and stepped back, barely dodging a liger. I was too busy to fighting the monster. I turned around quickly when I heard Luke shout to someone to 'stay away.' The moment I killed it, I saw Luke trembling muttering to himself "I… I killed him…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_**I'm SORRY IF IT"S SHORT! . Please forgive me. I wanted to update this even for a while. I have to cut this short and write another story for my other fic.! But, don't worry! I won't abandon this!**_


End file.
